It's Really Quite Simple
by roseusvortex
Summary: Mustardseed gets courted... by Daphne Grimm... simple, right? Or is it?


**I bring you... Mustardseed/Daphne. The best OTP eeeeeeveeer. Warning, this fic contains a rushed ending, lack of Mustardseed snark, and a romance with not much build-up.**

 **It's a _fanfic._ It's not supposed to make sense... lol. Just kidding. Ignore me.  
**

 **Hope this makes you guys smile and enjoy.**

 **Review~ Please~  
**

* * *

For a wedding, it was simple and elegant.

That's at least what Mustardseed thought to himself as he stood near the back of the crowd in the reception hall. It had been very simple. Being a prince, he had been to a few weddings near and far and most of the time, they had been... exceptionally... frilly.

Though... Mustardseed took a glance at the bride in amusement. He had met Sabrina Grimm on enough occasions to realize that the girl could handle nothing frilly. With friends such as Snow White and the other people of Ferryport Landing, she must've had her hands full.

It made Mustardseed very happy that his mother decided not to come along to attend the wedding of her son, instead sending her only other living relative to deal with it.

And to deal with it is what he had been doing.

After getting shoved for the millionth time while he tried to reach his brother, he merely decided to stand back till everyone was finished gawking. Granted, his brother getting married to the Grimm girl was both expected and worthy of being gawked at, but being pushed around was not pleasant.

"You look disgrunkled, Mustardseed."

He raised an eyebrow at the young girl who came to stand beside him. "Pardon?"

"Disgrunkled. It's like...being disgruntled, but more grumpy."

Mustardseed was used to the weirdness that came along with the Grimm family so he went with the flow, "You would be too if you got knocked over every time you wanted to speak to your brother, Daphne."

Daphne Grimm was a very pretty young girl who Mustardseed had met on more than one occasion. She had stringy brown hair, warm brown eyes and a smile that never seemed to go away. He rather liked her.

Daphne giggled, "That's why you need to be more forceful. Push aside the lesser people. Like Charming over there." She pointed.

There they watched as Charming pushed aside a young lady to reach the newly wedded couple, most likely to offer his congratulations. Unfortunately, that young lady happened to be his very own girlfriend.

Both of them winced as Snow White landed a strong karate chop on him and the prince promptly collapse.

"I think I'd rather wait here," Mustardseed replied dryly.

Mustardseed focused his attention on his brother and new sister-in-law. They were whispering something to each other and giggling. He shook his head. His brother was giggling with a girl, who now happened to be his wife. Will wonders never cease...

...

"Sooooo, Mustardseed?"

He turned back to Daphne, "Hmm?"

She was staring at him, brown eyes wide with curiousity, "When will you get married?"

He gaped, "What?"

"I mean, you're a prince, right? So you'll have get married soon to take over the kingdom after your mother steps down."

"Yes, but I rather not get married after then."

Now it was her turn to gape, "Don't you want to get married?"

Mustardseed rolled his eyes, "Eventually. My mother has already taken steps to ensure that I will be married when she decides to leave which, thankfully, won't be soon."

"Wait," Daphne was staring at him now, "You mean, she arranged marriage for you?"

"Yes, of course."

"That's crazy!"

Mustardseed looked at her in amusement, "Which is why, I do not wish to marry."

"What if you find someone before then?"

Mustardseed shrugged, "My mother has mentioned that should I find someone before she steps down from the throne, then I may marry the girl I wish."

"Do you have a girl in mind?"

"No."

"Excellent!" Daphne was beaming.

Yes, it was very sad.

"Yes, it is terrib- wait, what?" He blinked.

That reaction was new.

"Would like to go on a date with me?" Daphne asked.

Mustardseed opened his mouth, closed it, frowned, and tried to wonder where the conversation went to. "What's a date?"

Daphne was taken aback. "Ah... it's like courting, I guess."

Mustardseed could feel his face was turning slightly red. This was... not where he expected this to go.

"You want me to court you?"

"No, I want to court you."

"That's not how it's done."

Daphne stared at him with determination, "I don't care."

He tried another method.

"Our siblings are married to each other."

"Then we can make them best man and woman at our wedding."

He chuckled. That could work. It's not like he didn't like Daphne but...

"My brother would kill me if I hurt you." He pointed out.

Daphne grinned, "So would my sister. I really doubt you could hurt me, Mustardseed."

He stayed silent and glanced at his brother again. Both Sabrina and Puck were talking to an older lady wearing a flower hat, they seemed to talking about Sabrina's dress. It was a pretty dress, but very simple.

Daphne was very pretty. He did like her...

"Fine."

"Eh?"

"I will... allow you to..." He made a face, "Court me."

Daphne laughed, "Awesomesauce!"

Mustardseed let out a sigh. He was now being courted. By his sister-in-law's sister. It took mere minutes to be asked and it be accepted. By someone he liked as well.

How very... _simple._

Everything today seemed to be very simple. He ran his hand through his hair. It seemed simple but the way his heart was pounding... it almost seemed very complicated.

"-so that's what I think we should do."

"Yeah, sure." He replied absently, still focusing on calming down.

"Really?" Daphne sounded surprised.

"What?"

"Let's do it then."

"What?" He repeated.

Daphne grabbed his tie and yanked him towards her. Their lips met and his heart stopped. Her other hand went to the back of his neck and his hands rested themselves on her hips. Everything seemed to be silent until Mustardseed came to his sense enough to realize everything was silent.

Promptly and regretfully, he pulled himself away from his newly declared girlfriend, and found that, the bustle of the crowd was gone, nobody was laughing, and everyone was staring at them.

Daphne was breathing a little heavily, "You're a good kisser, Mustardseed."

Mustardseed would've felt flattered if; one, he had kissed her, two, if the room wasn't in complete silence and everything that was said _echoed,_ and three, if his brother didn't look like he was going to murder him right there and now.

"Mustardseed, you _bastard!"_

He turned towards Daphne, "Exit?"

She pointed behind him. "Dinner?"

"Uh..." He thought about it and whispered, "Meet at the park at five tomorrow and work from there?"

Daphne's eyes sparkled, "Deal."

She really _was_ pretty.

Is what Mustardseed thought as he darted out the exit door with the enraged yells of Puck behind him. ( _was Sabrina grinning?!)_ It was really obvious, if he managed to survive the next five minutes, that dating Daphne Grimm would be anything but simple.


End file.
